1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and the like.
2. Related Art
A temperature compensated oscillator, called the temperature compensated crystal oscillator (TCXO), is known in the related art. The TCXO is used as a reference signal source or the like in, for example, a mobile communication terminal, a GPS-related apparatus, a wearable apparatus, or a vehicle-mounted apparatus.
The TCXO includes an ATCXO, which is an analog temperature compensated oscillator, and a DTCXO, which is a digital temperature compensated oscillator. As a related-art ATCXO, one disclosed in JP-A-2012-199631 is known. As a related-art DTCXO, one disclosed in JP-A-64-82809 is known.
A digital oscillator such as the DTCXO includes a processing unit that performs temperature compensation through digital signal processing. In the oscillator, noise caused by the digital signal processing of the processing unit propagates to an oscillation circuit through, for example, a substrate or the like, and thus the oscillator has a problem in that the noise adversely influences characteristics (e.g., phase noise characteristics, etc.) of an oscillation signal.
Moreover, an efficient layout in which the influence of the noise caused by the digital signal processing is reduced and which takes into account a connection relationship between circuits is desired.